


Coronavirus Prompts

by translucyd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coronavirus Prompt, F/F, mention of Blake/Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translucyd/pseuds/translucyd
Summary: Here are some small pics with the corona virus prompts I posted on my Twitter and Tumblr. Check it out :)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Coronavirus Prompts

“What do you mean by Ruby is sick?” - Blake Belladonna speaks worried to her work colleagues, Yang Xiao-Long. “Is she…”

“Yes, it’s corona.” Yang tiredly answer. “I’m calling you because we’re both alone here and everybody of our family is Patch.”

Blake bites her lower lip. She had a crush on Yang for a while now and, since this Ruby came to live with her last month, she’s always talking about her and the funny things they always do. It was hard to hear and every laugh made her heartache. 

“I do have a spare room here in my apartment” The Faunus’ voice showed how anxious she was just to think in sharing a house with Yang. “It’s not comfortable and I don’t have a bed there, but if you really need you can stay here.”

“Oh, thank dust.” She hears a relieved blonde through the phone. “I know how you are with your privacy, Blake, I really didn’t want you to go through this for me but… I really can’t pay for a hotel now. I’m so sorry. “It’s fine Yang. I’m sure you would do the same for me.” She kindly reassures her colleague. “When do you think you’re arriving?”

“I’m in a store to buy a few clothes and a mattress, can I get a taxi and go to your apartment after it?”

“Sure, I’ll start to move some things out the room, see ya soon and good luck!”

——

The room was a little store for some old things Blake cherished. Old photos with her family, with some old friends, with… her ex. She cringed when she saw a framed picture with him, Blake smiling fondly where a bull Faunus had a slightly annoyed expression. She held a tear while trying to understand how dumb she could ever be to love such a terrible person.

At that moment the doorbell rang, Blake releasing a high pitch “Eek” from the unexpected noise. _Must be Yang with her stuff, better to go there and open. Recompose yourself Belladonna._

“HELLOOOoooooo” Yang shouted her usual greeting when Blake opened the door, flinching a bit with the amount of things she brought. “Hey, Blake.” Her tone suddenly changes to a quiet and apologetic one. “I’m really, really sorry to force this on you. I promise to be as invisible as possible to not bother you, ok?”

Two things Blake thought was impossible for Yang to do: Be invisible and be silent. She chuckles just by imagining the blonde reading a book quietly for hours. Nah. Absolutely impossible.

They started moving the things inside when Yang’s phone rang, quite loudly by the way, and she clumsy answered the call. “Ruby! How are you? Yes, I’m already here!” Blake grunts and goes towards the door to get another box. Let her in probably wasn’t a good idea. If the talks keep at that volume she may not survive these next couple of weeks. 

Blake lost herself in her thoughts to the point she didn’t heard Yang ending the call and the following _hey_ and, when she turned around, amber eyes found curious violet staring at her. “Blake, are you okay? Do you want me to… leave for a while? Did that was too loud?”

“No… Wait. You’re fine. You can talk with your girlfriend as much as you want.” Silence and stares for a while. “What?”

Yang burst in laugh so hard that Blake even had a recoiling reaction to it. She literally started crying as she let herself down to the floor and hold her belly gasping for air. “Blake…. Ruby is…. Ruby is my sister!” She kept laughing as she saw the completely shocked face from her colleague. 

“She… She is?” Blake now blushed hard, her upper ears pinning in embarrassment.

Yang took a while to put herself together. Blake didn’t know how to deal with awkward situations but this one, this one was absurd. “Oh, my belly… No, wait…” Yang breathed deeply as she rose. “So, I’m sorry, it was so funny, I couldn’t hold myself. Yes, Blake, Ruby is my sister. Half-sister actually. She came to live with me because she started college two weeks ago and…”The blonde suddenly tilted her head, amused with something. “Wait. Is that why you didn’t accept any of my invites to meet her or to go to our home since last month?”

Blake discovered her ears could pin much more than she could ever imagine. “I didn’t want to… bother you. I know how relationships are and they can get very secluded.”

“Oh… I get it now. Man, that’s awkward. I’m not sure what to say.” The blonde caressed the back of her head with her prosthetic arm. “Tell you what, how about I pay you lunch today? It is the least I can do to begin again. I also want to know better the person I’m going to stay with and how can I adapt to your routine. What do you think?”

Her crush, in her house, absolutely girlfriend-less, didn’t bother at all with the mention of a girlfriend and paying for her lunch. _Oh dust_ , Blake thought as she hid her face between her hands. That’s going to be the hardest couple of weeks she ever had.


End file.
